Stalked
by beenieweenie
Summary: A new slayer's in town, but she and her companion's are traumatized from the attack of a sadistic demon. My first fanfic, don't feel the need to be nice, be honest, please!


Author's note:  This is my first FanFic, so please forgive me if you think is sucks.  I'm setting this at the end of season six, although I have no idea what is going to happen, so if the season finishes and it doesn't end the way I envision it ending…deal.  As far as relationships go Anya and Xander are back together having tentatively worked out their problems, and Spike and Buffy are working through what they want form each other, Tara and Willow are also back together, although Willow is still avoiding magic.

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but my imagination and the characters that come from it.  Joss and Co.  own Buffy and Spike and Anya and Xander and Dawn and Tara and Willow and so on.

Stalked

By Beenieweenie

Prologue

September 2001

Once more in battle Faith was in her element.  Recently out of prison on good behavior, Faith was once again taking up her duties as the slayer.  Personally, she was amazed to find anything out of the ordinary in this disgustingly small Oklahoma town.  Yet here she was, fighting off a small mob of vampires, and holding her own remarkably well.

As she dusted another one of her undead attackers Faith realized that there were still as many vampires surrounding her as there had ever been.  Beginning to get frustrated, Faith went into overdrive.  She kicked two of the closest vamps away while staking another with the staff she'd been carrying on her patrol.  Then she swung her staff like a baseball bat toward one of the new attackers advancing on her.  The staff hit the vamp's neck and got lodged there.  Leaving it Faith turned her attentions to the other vampires.  There were at least another dozen and Faith was beginning to tire.  

Faith whipped two stakes out of her belt as the vamps rushed her.  Quickly, she found herself overwhelmed though, and went down under the vampire's dog-pile.  Even as their weight crushed her to the ground Faith dusted another two.  When one dove at her neck she drove a stake down its throat, leaving the vamp to scram in an unnaturally high pitch until she staked him.  Even with three less vamps on her Faith knew she wasn't any better off.  With a scream of sheer rage and frustration she threw herself up, scattering the vamps.  By the time she was up on her feet there were two less vamps.

Faith pulled out two new stakes and went into battle stance, only to realize that she was alone and the vamps had fled.  She sneered, "Cowards!"

Faith turned to go back to her hotel room, but stopped dead in her tracks.  In front of her was a tall, bluish demon.  It had no nose, and had two huge, vacant black eyes and an angry line for a mouth.  Its skin had a slimy look to it and the muscle was very apparent in its lean, wiry body.  It wasn't the most frightening looking demon she'd ever seen by far, but something about it made Faith's blood freeze.

Swallowing her fear, Faith launched herself forward to attack.  The demon traded blows with her for a few minutes but then appeared to become bored.  Faith kicked at the demon's head, only to be grabbed by the ankle and pulled off her feet.  The demon held Faith upside down for a second, before flipping her so it had a hold of her neck.  Faith struggled to breathe as the demon slowly cut off her oxygen supply.

Smiling cruelly the demon lowered its face toward Faith's.  Its rancid breath ran down Faith's face, making her gag.  The demon wrapped its foul mouth around her left eye and began to suck.  Faith let out a strangled cry as the demon sucked her eye out.  The demon's grip tightened around Faith's neck, as if in excitement.  It quickly went to suck out Faith's right eye, her cry cut off as her trachea was crushed.

The demon dropped Faith and turned to leave.  Faith, blind, bleeding and gasping for unattainable breath gave one last hoarse rattle and died.  As the demon her heart stop beating it smiled.

"Lovely," it said to itself.


End file.
